Always My Queen
by KittenHell
Summary: A pesar del divorcio ella siempre será la reina, su mujer ante los ojos de Dios y, probablemente, la que más amó.


Bueno tenía este fic escrito hace mucho. Como algunos se habrán dado cuenta el principio es exactamente una escena de la serie. La vi y sentí tal momento de tensión que se me ocurrió este momento. Sobra decir que soy una gran admiradora de Catalina de Aragon, en la serie como históricamente, y también una admirado de su relación con Henry que, por supuesto, es algo más compleja que lo que se empeñan en mostrar en la serie y en las películas. Simplemente espero que os guste tanto como a mi escribirlo. Ya sabéis, los reviews siempre son bien recibidos.

* * *

La noticia no dejo de sorprenderla. Después de tantas noches de soledad, después de tantas disputas y humillaciones ante la Corte, ante el país y, lo más importante, ante Dios él estaba allí. Estaba plantando en sus aposentos como si nada hubiera pasado, como otras muchas noches que había ido a buscarla solo para liberarse de la presión de ser rey, solo para relajarse en los brazos de su esposa.

- Majestad – susurró echando a sus damas de la habitación.

Apenas inclinó la cabeza. Ya no había cariñosos besos, ni devotas reverencias hasta clavar sus rodillas en el suelo. Ahora solo Dios ostentaba el don de arrodillar a una reina como ella, solo Dios la vería con su cara más humilde y servicial. Un frío desdén tatuado en sus claros ojos azules era lo único que Henry conseguiría de la esposa de la que se estaba intentando divorciar.

- He oído que estabais enferma y que el médico os ha hecho sangrar – Catalina ni siquiera respondió, tan solo caminó por la habitación hasta distanciarse todo lo posible de su presencia - ¿Estáis mejor?

- Estoy bien, gracias por vuestra preocupación – sonaba tan fría y distante que a Henry le costaba encontrar las palabras para continuar.

- ¿Cómo está nuestra hija?

- Bien, me escribió su última carta en latín. Es una excelente bailarina y sabe tocar el laúd, deberíais invitarla a Corte para oírla. Os sentiríais orgulloso de ella.

- Siempre estoy orgulloso.

Catalina asintió sin decir nada más. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los de su, aún, esposo. Se permitió jugar unos segundos con el final de su trenza y finalmente comenzó a caminar, a acercarse a él como una leona temeraria. No había miedo ni dubitación en su rostro o en sus pasos, solo plena confianza y seguridad. Justo la que debía tener una gran reina, como ella.

- He oído que estáis buscando expertos para el divorcio – Henry se tensó al oírla hablar – y os aseguro que por cada experto que vos consigáis a vuestro favor yo conseguiré mil al mío.

Su voz seguía siendo suave, como el canto armonioso de un pájaro sin embargo, había algo peligroso. Había una férrea seguridad en sí misma y un desafío en toda regla. Henry pudo leerlo en ese cielo azul que eran sus ojos, como lo retaba con el mero hecho de parpadear. Por un momento le pareció ver el reflejo de la petulancia de Anne en su reina, lo que la hizo tentadoramente irresistible. Hacía tanto que Henry no veía ese fuego español, esa sangre ardiente propia de la tierra que la vio nacer que le costó unos segundos reaccionar y, aún más, controlar su reacción. Estiró el brazo y cortó la distancia que los separaba en dos zancadas, no necesitaba pedir permiso para atrapar el brazo de su mujer tirando de ella con la suficiente fuerza como para pegarla a él con un único movimiento.

Catalina, asombrada, dejo escapar el aire de sus pulmones que silbó entre sus labios. En menos de un parpadeo se había visto atrapada por los brazos de su marido. Su mano atravesaba, con fuerza, la fina tela de su camisón. Sus ojos no habían perdido esa ferocidad, ese desprecio que ocultaba el dolor que le provocaba toda aquella situación. A pesar de toda la hostilidad que pudiera dedicarle con una sola mirada Henry acalló toda protesta sellando sus labios con ferocidad. Algo en el rey lo había empujado a tomar, una vez más, aquello que le pertenecía. Los labios de Catalina eran suyos, ella era suya y lo demostraba de la manera más posesiva y hambrienta. Posiblemente hacía meses, incluso años que no había besado de esa manera a su mujer. De hecho estaba tan concentrado en aquel beso, en saciar el ansia que desconocía tener de sus labios, que no fue plenamente consciente de la presión que ejercía Catalina con ambas manos sobre su pecho para apartarlo.

Gruñó empujándola contra el borde de la mesa, detestaba que le negaran algo y, además, le sorprendía tanto que ella se resistiera. Claro, que nunca habían estado en la situación que estaban ahora. Catalina solía mirar hacia otro lado ante sus aventuras y aunque recibía alguna mirada de reproche, quizás algún comentario ella jamás le había negado nada. Era tan devota como servicial, tan hermosa como perfecta. En el transcurso de aquel beso se olvidó de Anne, de su intención de divorciarse. Solo mantenía el recuerdo de su melena oscura, de sus ojos azules, el brillo de su piel desnuda cubierta de una fina capa de sudor.

Finalmente separó sus labios y aflojó su agarre bajando los brazos hasta el límite de su espalda, por culpa de la fuerza que estaba empleando para librarse de él terminó cayendo sobre la mesa aun firmemente sujeta por la cintura. Se sostuvo apoyada sobre sus codos mostrando una mirada entre confusa y molesta, con un toque de sorpresa y esperanza. Su pecho se elevaba con cada violenta respiración y, bien sabía, que los ojos de Henry estaban fijos en ese punto bajo la blanca tela del camisón.

- Apartaos.

- Soy el rey, nadie puede darme órdenes – su mano comenzó a caer por su pierna deseoso de encontrar más que tela.

- Apartaos – repitió marcando cada sílaba.

- No.

Nuevamente a la fuerza, aunque sin hacerle realmente daño, la obligó a sentarse sobre la mesa ignorando su insistencia por mantener los pies en el suelo. Remangó su camisón lo suficiente para colarse entre sus piernas y tiró de uno de sus brazos para incorporarla. Iba a volver a besarla cuando ella giró la cara con brusquedad. Obviamente Henry apoyó una mano en su mejilla queriendo obligarla a que volviera a mirarlo de frente y, para cuando lo consiguió, las uñas de Catalina se estaban clavando en su muñeca para liberar su rostro.

- Catalina – gruñó soltándola más no retirándose.

- Yo no soy ella.

- Lo sé, ella llegará virgen a nuestro matrimonio.

En toda respuesta y, completamente contrario a su carácter, la mano de Catalina se alzó en el aire hasta golpear su mejilla. Henry se quedó estático mirándola con sorpresa, la propia Catalina estaba sorprendida de aquello. Simplemente le había dolido que, después de todo, le dijera eso a la cara. Más teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que estaban. No estaba tratando con una de las muchas damas que habían pasado por su cama sin moral o dignidad, estaba hablando con Catalina de Aragon. Catalina reina de Inglaterra.

Obviamente la reacción de Henry, aunque tardía, no fue amable. Apresó sus muñecas con fuerza y la empujó sobre la mesa subiéndose sobre ella con agilidad. Ella forcejeó para liberarse pero él era demasiado fuerte para resistirse. Sin embargo, volvió a voltear el rostro para evitar que los labios de Henry cayeran sobre los suyos una vez más aunque, a decir verdad, esta vez Henry iba buscando su oído, enterrarse en el aroma que desprendían sus cabellos para hablarle en susurros. Aunque con la trenza que llevaba hecha se vio privado de lo primero.

- Solo deseo un varón, Catalina. Solo un varón – susurró cargando sus palabras con el dolor de su conciencia.

- Yo pue…

- ¡No, no puedes! – Henry pudo comprobar cómo su dura negativa ensombrecía los preciosos orbes azules de su esposa.

- Apartaos, apartaos – volvió a decir esta vez más temblorosa que segura.

- Soy vuestro esposo, tengo derechos.

- Queréis divorciaros, los habéis perdido.

- No – despacio soltó sus muñecas acariciando sus brazos – Siempre serás mi esposa ante los ojos de Dios, mi única y verdadera esposa Catalina.

- Pero… - finalmente ella volvió a mirarlo.

- Confiad en mi – con el cariño que parecía haberle negado hasta ese momento besó su frente – Mi reina.

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Catalina, una entre el dolor y la felicidad de encontrar de nuevo el consuelo a su marchito corazón. Había tenido la fantasía de que, en algún momento, él volvería a sus brazos como había hecho siempre. Que Anne pasaría a ser un marchito y olvidado recuerdo bajo sus pies. Ahora volvía a estar ahí, probablemente con palabras vacías y promesas falsas pero no podía evitar volver a caer, no podía evitar caer porque lo amaba y lo haría siempre.

Con esa devoción perdida Henry besó su mejilla limpiando aquella lágrima solitaria y levantó la cabeza solo para mirarla. Tumbada sobre una mesa de madera, lo que no era nada apropiado, con el pelo recogido sobre uno de sus hombros, el camisón ligeramente descolocado y la respiración agitada. Nunca había esa devoción ni ese amor en los ojos Anne, jamás lo había mirado como lo hacía Catalina. En los de Anne solo había deseo y provocación, lo que hacía que Henry perdiera la cabeza pero, Catalina, provocaba que fuera su corazón el que perdiera la razón.

Esta vez fue ella quien, algo más vacilante, rodeó el cuello de su esposo atrayendo sus labios. Un beso medido, lento y temeroso pero igualmente deseado. Henry apoyó una mano en su mejilla y la acarició con cariño rompiendo el beso para sorpresa de la reina.

- ¿Desde cuándo me teméis?

- Desde que pienso que os evaporaréis en cuanto despierte de mi sueño.

- Esta noche deseo hacer mío lo que siempre será mío.

Catalina sintió un escalofrío cuando tras sus palabras Henry recorrió su cuello dejando cálidos y húmedos besos hasta el borde de su camisón. Sus dedos ya estaban allí deshaciendo la lazada que lo mantenía más o menos cerrado.

- ¿Henry? – lo llamó cuando sus labios estaban llegando ya al centro de su pecho retirando la tela poco a poco.

- No empecéis – replicó sin alzar la cabeza – Os aseguro que si protestáis por la mesa os bajaré al suelo, pero no vais a tocar la cama. No aún.

Catalina murmuró algo entre dientes, algo que Henry supo callar dejando un mordisco juguetón sobre su piel que sentenció cualquier palabra a sonar con un suspiro cargado de deseo. Cierto que pensaba protestar por lo indecoroso que era estar sobre una mesa, pero la idea del suelo le pareció aún más indecorosa. Conocía a Henry lo suficiente para saber que lo haría, que la bajaría en volandas al suelo e ignoraría sus protestas, igual que hacía ahora.

Los labios de su esposo se hicieron dueños de su pecho haciendo ceder la tela, con tanta fuerza que Catalina pensó que la rasgaría. Sus manos, ahora más seguras, se colaron entre sus brazos para buscar el cierre de su chaleco y deshacerlo con rapidez pero menos urgencia de la que tenía su esposo. Conocía tan bien sus ropas que se podría considerar toda una experta en deshacerse de ellas. De lo que nunca sería una experta sería en reaccionar con rapidez, no en aquella situación.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, Catalina oyó un lejano majestad y se paralizó sobre la mesa. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y el rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Incluso después de tantos años, incluso después de tantos embarazos y sus respectivos partos, aún, conservaba ese aire virginal que la sonrojaba tan rápido.

- Fuera – rugió Henry.

Catalina, en realidad, ni siquiera fue capaz de ver por encima de su hombro si alguien había llegado a abrir la puerta. Suponía que no por mero protocolo pero nada evitó que su respiración se acelerara esta vez por el miedo. Como si todo el país no supiera ya que Henry había visitado el centro de España, como lo habían denominado en ese horrible juicio, más de una vez y de dos.

Él levantó la cabeza y mostró una sonrisa ligeramente burlona y fanfarrona, obviamente le divertía demasiado ver a su esposa sonrojada. Acarició una de sus mejillas y volvió a besarla intensamente pero de forma medida, aunque la medida desapareció en cuanto los labios de Catalina se abrieron a los suyos reclamando más. Henry intentó enterrar sus manos en sus cabellos pero vio su idea frustrada y terminó gruñendo contra sus labios, mordió su labio inferior tirando levemente de él y rompió el beso distanciándose de ella con una mueca de disgusto. Se incorporó hasta quedar de rodillas sobre la mesa, con una de las piernas de su esposa entre las suyas.

- Por Dios Catalina, suéltate el pelo o me volveré loco – su voz sonaba a ruego.

- No toméis el nombre de Dios en vano – le recriminó.

- Os lo recordaré muy pronto – replicó con un aire lascivo.

Catalina frunció el ceño y tomó la mano que le ofrecía para incorporarse y sentarse sobre la mesa. Sus ojos volvían a estar fijos en los de su esposo y, más despacio de lo que debía, comenzó a deshacer la trenza. Sus dedos se mezclaban con las hebras de su cabello oscuro dejándolo caer libre sobre su hombro. Al final la impaciencia pudo con el rey y terminó el mismo enterrando una mano en su cabello para ayudarla a liberarlo, más bien para despeinarla a su gusto y volvió a besarla con deseo. Respondiendo cada una de las silenciosas peticiones que pasaban por la mente de su esposa, aplacándola con su pasión habitual y ahogándola hasta oírla jadear entre beso y beso.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo mordió solo para oírlo gruñir contra sus labios. Sonrío mientras él se relamía el labio inferior tratando de curarse con su propia saliva. No era tan dócil como parecía, en realidad nunca lo había sido y, en contadas ocasiones, había dejado de parecerlo. Wolsey, Henry, Anne y la mayoría de sus damas podrían asegurar que la reina no era la mujer dócil que aparentaba. Era fuerte como ninguna y también testaruda, mucho a juzgar por cómo se aferraba a su matrimonio. Sin embargo, no se aferró igual a su camisón. De hecho, ella misma levantó los brazos ante la demanda de Henry y ni siquiera dedicó una mirada pérdida al paradero de la tela después de que su esposo la lanzara lejos. Estaba claro que no deseaba verla vestida en, prácticamente, toda la noche.

El tiempo se detuvo entre ellos. Catalina alzaba el mentón mirándolo con esa sonrisa cariñosa y cálida, las llamas de las velas y la chimenea arrancaban todo tipo de sombras sobre su piel desnuda y a Henry se le aceleró el pulso devorando cada palmo de ella solo con la vista. Catalina tenía una palidez inusual en Inglaterra, no era ese tono carente de rayos del sol propio de las inglesas. Era un tono rosado, mucho más cremoso moteado por algún que otro lunar que, en los primeros años de matrimonio, Henry se había empeñado en buscar y marcar. Justamente como estaba a punto de hacer.

Ella estiró los brazos y terminó de abrir su ropa, el propio rey se ocupó de liberar sus hombros del chaleco y quedarse solo con la camisa. Así, las manos de su esposa encontraron rápidamente el camino bajo la tela repasando sus músculos definidos con las yemas de los dedos. Sintió algo parecido a un calambre recorrer su mano pero no las apartó, recorrió su cintura hacia sus costados ascendiendo para levantar la camisa que ella misma le había hecho. Sus ojos azules no perdieron un parpadeo de los de su esposo, pendiente de cómo apretaba la mandíbula, de cómo cerraba los ojos echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás y de cómo sus labios se separaron dejando escapar un suspiro cuando los labios de Catalina comenzaron a besar su piel desde su ombligo, ascendiendo lentamente. Ella era la delicadeza frente a la ardiente pasión de él, era la rosa en el fuego que jamás se quemaba.

En cuanto las manos de la reina comenzaron a deshacer el cierre de sus pantalones Henry se arrancó la camisa lanzándola lejos y dejo de contemplarla para tumbarla de nuevo sobre la mesa pero, sin darse cuenta, Catalina había subido una de sus piernas sobre su pantorrilla anclándolo a la mesa y, aprovechando su propia fuerza, se ladeó dejando que Henry cayera por su propio peso. Fue un forcejeo que apenas duró unos segundos de piernas liadas hasta que Catalina logró afianzarse sobre él. Henry dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada al sentir la madera contra su espalda, aprovechó para enterrar sus manos en su piel acariciando su espalda desnuda, bordeando sus costados y terminando por cubrir su pecho con ambas manos. Era tan posesivo que, a menudo, sentía que le faltaban manos para acariciar a su mujer. La misma mujer que había logrado cambiar las tornas, que había logrado superarlo. Catalina siempre sería su pura sangre andaluz, fuerte y briosa.

Despacio comenzó a mover sus caderas haciendo sutiles círculos sobre él, provocando con el mero roce de su cuerpo y encogiendo el estómago por la sensación que le producía. Calor, le producía calor. Tanto que incluso la melena oscura le molestaba pegada a su espalda, cayendo sobre sus hombros como cascadas de carbón. La misma noche bañaba su piel y, bien sabía ella, que a Henry le encantaba. Henry movió una mano por su piel hasta su espalda empujándola contra él, obligándola a inclinarse para que sus labios pudieran deleitarse con el sabor de su piel y sus oídos con los sutiles gemidos.

En algún momento de aquel juego los movimientos de ella fueron más demandantes, sus manos más deseosas de conquistarlo prácticamente arañando su piel y la boca de él se volvió más hambrienta dejando marcas rojizas de sus dientes repartidas por todo su pecho, algunas más dolorosas que otras.

- Catalina – susurró contra su cuello mordiendo el lóbulo de su oído y tirando de él hasta oírla gemir de nuevo.

Como toda respuesta ella bajo las manos por su cuerpo y tiró de sus pantalones liberándolo de la prisión de la tela. En cuanto Henry se vio libre afianzó una de sus manos en la cadera de su mujer y embistió contra ella sin demasiados miramientos. La deseaba demasiado como para contenerse lo más mínimo, emitió un sonido gutural fruto del deseo e ignoró la respiración irregular y el silbido que escapó de los labios de Catalina. Repitió el mismo movimiento, detestaba no ser el que llevaba el control y, obviamente, trataba de imponerse pero no es que ella se lo pudiera fácil. De hecho, apoyó una mano sobre su pecho incluso clavándole las uñas, se incorporó irguiéndose sobre él y le clavó las rodillas en los costados, exactamente como haría con una montura especialmente revoltosa.

- Detesto que sepáis montar a caballo – gruño el rey.

Ella dibujó una pequeña sonrisa marcando su propio ritmo, cadencioso y tortuoso pero igualmente placentero para ambos. Las manos de Henry comenzaron a arrastrarse por sus muslos presionando sus dedos contra su piel, demandando mucho más de lo que tenía. El ritmo fue aumentando a medida que sus jadeos lo necesitaban, que el calor y el deseo lo demandaban. Sin embargo, Henry seguía necesitando controlar y provechó la flaqueza de las rodillas y el brazo de Catalina para alzar su espalda de la mesa con un gruñido, pegándose a ella. La envolvió en sus brazos enterrando sus labios en su cuello y movió sus caderas contra ella con fuerza, haciéndose notar. Gimió y, realmente, no dejó de hacerlo mientras Henry besaba y mordía su cuello, mientras acariciaba su espalda y la poseía más allá de lo carnal. Catalina dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás separando los labios para tomar una gran bocanada de aire y soltarlo como un potente gemido a la vez que clavaba, sin darse cuenta, las uñas en las espalda de su esposo. Henry sonrió uniéndose con un gemido más ronco, apretándola contra su pecho como si quisiera fundirla con su piel. Abriéndose paso entre la marea de placer que acababa de explotar en sus cuerpos Catalina dejó caer su frente contra su hombro cerrando los ojos, jadeando para recuperar el aliento perdido.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – susurró solo por complacer a su majestad.

- Dios no puede tocaros como yo – replicó su esposo ganándose un mordisco sobre la clavícula como reproche.

Henry volvió a tumbarse sin soltar el cuerpo de Catalina que, se echó a su lado. Paseó una mano por su espalda húmeda y volvió a sonreír, podría haberse quedado dormido sobre la mesa acariciando la piel suave de su esposa si no la hubiera visto tiritar levemente. Besó el puente de su nariz con cariño y subió hasta su frente para llamar su atención, para que volviera a abrir los ojos antes de que ella misma cayera dormida.

- Vayamos a la cama, no quiero que mañana nos descubran sobre la mesa a menos que…

- No – le cortó ella sonrojándose solo con pensarlo.

Él volvió a reír y la soltó para incorporarse y bajarse por uno de los lados de la mesa. Dejó que sus pantalones terminaran de resbalar y los lanzó de una patada lejos. Observó a Catalina tumbada bocabajo sobre la mesa y se inclinó para besar su espalda. Empezó por su hombro hasta su columna vertebral y fue bajando hasta el final de la misma donde dejó un mordisco.

- Podría comer sobre vos y después comeros – susurró hundiendo la nariz en su cabello, cerca de su oído.

- Comer sobre una reina debe ser manjar de reyes.

- Soy un rey.

- No, sois mi rey.

Henry besó sus labios con amor. Se había olvidado completamente de Anne, había quedado como un recuerdo lejano. No podía pensar en ella teniendo lo que tenía delante, tenía una reina que se entregaba libremente y por amor. Un amor correspondido, aunque a veces no de las mejores maneras, aunque a veces no supiera demostrarlo como debía y le hiciera daño.

- Vamos – le tendió una mano.

- No podéis conmigo – aseguró ella.

- Os he levantado embarazada, puedo con vos Catalina – ella se mostró exceptiva – No me retéis.

Con una leve sonrisa se incorporó y se sentó al borde de la mesa permitiendo que Henry la alzara en volandas. Efectivamente podía con ella. Catalina tenía una constitución más recia y voluptuosa que la mayoría de las damas de la Corte, que la mayoría de las damas de Inglaterra pero, incluso así, Henry era un hombre fuerte y no le supuso demasiado esfuerzo trasladar a su esposa de la mesa a la cama. La dejó con cuidado y se metió seguidamente en la cama, junto a ella. En realidad Catalina lo cubrió con su cuerpo en cuanto estuvo bajo las mantas echando la cabeza sobra su hombro. Él tomó la mano que ella había atravesado sobre su pecho y besó sus dedos uno a uno.

- Henry yo… - comenzó a decir alzando la vista hacia sus ojos.

- Vos deseáis oír que os amo – entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella – Os amaré pase lo que pase Catalina, no lo olvidéis ni siquiera cuando Lady Anne sostenga un varón entre sus brazos, ni siquiera cuando porte una corona – Ella no dijo nada - ¿Podréis amarme vos incluso si os lo arrebato todo?

- Sí – respondió segura, sin pensárselo.

Así, abrazados y juntos de nuevo, ambos cayeron dormidos. Sus corazones volvían a latir al unísono aunque, en ocasiones, dejarían de hacerlo porque su historia tenía tanto dolor como amor, tanto cariño como rechazo.


End file.
